


You say "K" I say "Ah-"

by Starrie_Wolf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, M/M, SportsFest 2019 Bonus Round 3 fill, cryptid hunter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: “Well, pickles are just cucumbers in salt, right? Maybe the kappa will like that too?”





	You say "K" I say "Ah-"

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for DreamWidth user mugenn  
[Prompt: Cryptid Hunter AU](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/22368.html?thread=2878816#cmt2878816)

“I’ve got two sets of clothes, swim shorts, an extra pair of underwear, torchlight, backup torch, snacks, Pocky, cucumbers, pickled gherkins...”  
  
“Backup torch?”  
  
“Shut up, my elder sister made me take it, okay?” Ryū scowls at his partner. “She’s a college girl, so she’s a hell lot smarter than us.”  
  
Yū holds up his hands in mock-surrender. “Hey, I don’t mean any disrespect to your sister, but look what I’ve got here.” He digs around in his own backpack, pulling out two items in triumph.  
  
“Is that –” Tanaka gasps, mouth dropping open.  
  
“Yep.” Yū grins, tossing him one of the bottles. “Water bottles from Shimizu-san.”  
  
Ryū clutches it to his bosom like his first-born child.  
  


* * *

  
“So… Saga Prefecture, eh?”  
  
Yū flips the now-useless train ticket through his fingers, hoisting his backpack higher on his shoulders.  
  
“Yeah!” Ryū bounces in excitement, peering around for a signboard. “Someone left a tip on our website, says there’s been a bunch of weird happenings in the lake nearby. Little things, like the sound of someone loudly passing gas when there’s nobody else around.”  
  
Yū nods thoughtfully, pointing to a helpful signpost that should lead them to the lake in question. “Could be a kappa.”  
  
His partner beams at him. “Yeah, I thought so, right?”  
  
“So that’s why you brought the cucumbers? And… the gherkins?”  
  
Ryū shrugs. “Well, pickles are just cucumbers in salt, right? Maybe they’ll like that too?”  
  
Yū concedes the point.  
  
It’s a bit of a hike to the lake, but they’ve experienced far worse on their cryptid hunts. Still, Yū’s sweating through his T-shirt by the time the lake is finally in sight, and he wastes no time in stripping it off and diving for the water.  
  
“Roooooolling… _Thunder_!”  
  
Ryū splutters through a mouthful of lake-water as he swipes ineffectually at his face. “Mind the camera!” he yells, though it’s a lost cause with Yū happily splashing about the lake like that.  
  
The only sensible thing to do, of course, is to join in.  
  
_“CANNONBALL!”_  
  


* * *

  
“We never did find that kappa,” Yū says mournfully through a mouthful of cucumber sandwich. Their shirts and pants are drying on nearby boulders, because neither of them in their infinite wisdom remembered that they packed swim shorts for a _reason_.  
  
Ryū shrugs. “We had a good time, though,” he points out, and snaps another photo of the lake for his sister.  
  
And maybe a few photos of Yū. He does look very good half-naked and dripping wet, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Fic Discord](https://discord.gg/8yJVmbD) | [My Tumblr](http://starriewolf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
